Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to devices using a radio communication or power transfer antenna.
Description of the Related Art
More and more electronic devices are so-called “communicating” devices. For most of these, the communication is performed in radio frequency mode, be it passively (electronic tag including only passive components) or actively (electronic tag or device including one or a plurality of active circuits).
In particular, cell phone type devices are more and more often provided with a near-field communication function (NFC) enabling electronic circuits of the phone to communicate wireless and contactless with similar devices, electronic tags, mobile-optimized players, etc. The phone then generally includes an interface of communication between an antenna and its circuits. This interface is generally called radio frequency front end or contactless front end (CLF). One of a plurality of antennas is then connected to this RF front end for radio communications.
In such devices and more generally in any electronic device provided with an RF communication and/or power transfer antenna, the integration of the antenna (or of the antennas) in the device conditions the performance thereof, and thus of the communication and/or power transfer.